


[Podfic of] Untitled Ficlet by Alilactree

by anna_unfolding, klb



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/pseuds/anna_unfolding, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic by anna_unfolding and klb of a ficlet by alilactree</p><p>Author's summary: Anonymous prompted: Blaine goes over to Kurt’s house and Kurt is still sleeping. and Kurt sleeps naked. (A/N: I meant to just write a smutty drabble but then I had feelings. So many feelings.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Untitled Ficlet by Alilactree

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35759) by alilactree. 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Untitled%20by%20Alilactree.mp3) | **Size:** 10.3 MB | **Duration:** 7:10

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> klb's notes: In some ways, this is my favorite fic relating to the break-up, and, despite the fact that anna_unfolding does most of the performance, this is definitely in the running for podfic that best captures my feelings about the story. This has become my favorite thing to listen to while falling asleep at night, and I hope it is just as meaningful for some listeners out there <3.


End file.
